Floor coverings based on linoleum and methods for their production have been known for a long time. A disadvantage of the floor coverings based on linoleum known in the related art is, however, the not uncritical burning behavior. Linoleum only achieves the building material class B1 with difficulty (fire testing according to DIN 4102 T14, “Radiant Flooring Panel Test”). In the future, the requirements for floor coverings are to be made more stringent by a new EN standard. For example, currently a linoleum floor covering must achieve a critical radiant intensity of ≧4.5 kW/m2 according to DIN 4102 T14 in order to be classified in the economically important building material class B1. In the event of a future introduction of the new test methods according to EN ISO 9239-1 and EN ISO 11925-2, which are based on the old test DIN 4102 T14, but whose classifications are performed according to prEN 13501-1, floor coverings, particularly linoleum, having a test result of ≧4.5 kW/m2 are no longer rated in B1, but rather in CFL. Significant competitive disadvantages may arise from this in relation to other plastic floor coverings, such as PVC. Only at a critical radiant intensity of ≧8 kW/m2 would grading in the economically important building material class BFL be possible. The not uncritical behavior in fire is also a disadvantage of the floor coverings based on cork known in the related art.